The Scions
by Tempted
Summary: AU-OOC elves--Gandalf sends two elleths into our world in order to conceal and save them from Sauron, but, when he brings them back after the war, he forgets something--forgotten enemies come back to bite you in the rear
1. Chapter One

The Scions  
  
Tempted  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I own any of the songs or books that will be mentioned in this story. Thank you. Don't sue me. I DO own Lysander and Rampion though!!  
  
Chapter One-The Past  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gandalf the Gray looked on the two elleths before him. The two of them had come to him for advice and council. They were each carrying inside them a child, and each child would cause a great war among all elves.  
  
Grecia, the lady-in-waiting to Queen Lossewen, wife of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, Grecia carried Legolas' child. He could already sense the power the child held, and the danger it would be in later in its life. Thranduil would want the child dead, so that there would be no war over his throne, after Legolas sailed on to the Valanor. The child would have a sure claim to the throne, especially because it would be the eldest of Legolas' children, since the elves took their status from their fathers.  
  
Roselle, lady-in-waiting to Galadriel, Lady of the Light, was carrying Haldir of Lorien's child. The power that her child carried was as great as Grecia's. He could also feel that the woods of Lothlorien would proclaim this child as their rightful caretaker and ruler, meaning that Galadriel and Celeborn would want this child dead.  
  
But their power was unlike anything he had ever known. The strength, he saw, would be coveted by Sauron, and he would take their minds and kill their souls and use their powers.  
  
He would have to get these children hidden in Middle Earth, and fast. Very fast.  
  
"Why do you want me to take them?" He asked, curious to their reasons.  
  
"Thranduil will want my child dead. I will not see my child slaughtered. I know not how Legolas will respond when he finds that I carry his child. He cannot marry me, and if I am right, which I do believe I am, even if he could, he would not. I do not want my child hurt." Grecia said quietly whistle tears streamed down her face.  
  
A sob broke from Roselle as well. "I love Haldir with all of my being, but he will not love me, nor will he love this child. I will not have my baby ridiculed for being fatherless. I cannot give this child the life it deserves, and I will not subject it to the cruelty of the elves, for they forget nothing and never let shame die."  
  
Gandalf lowered his head. He understood what they were saying. The Elven were known for their beauty and their wisdom, but also for their cruelty towards those lower than themselves. No matter who their fathers were, they would always be ridiculed and treated horribly. "I shall take these children. How will you get them away or hide you states for that matter?"  
  
"We were hoping that you could send us on a small trip, that would take about seven months, and then come to us and take the children." Grecia whispered softly, her large blue eyes pleading him to send them somewhere.  
  
Gandalf sighed, he could send them away under the pretenses that they were going Elven community that was far north in order to retrieve documents. But many would wonder why he did not go himself, or at least send a male. "You two are not of Mirkwood nor Lothlorien by ethnicity are you?"  
  
"No, both of us are originally from the North. We were traveling with a large group when we were attacked by orcs. The Galadhrim saved us as children. We were put into servitude for some reason or another, but we originally belonged to very powerful Elven families in the North."  
  
"I shall send you somewhere, under the impressions that you are being sent to the North. I shall say that I had discovered your heritage and was sending you back to your families for some time. I shall come and find you afterwards."  
  
Both elleths smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for our children's lives and happiness. Thank you."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~Seven Months Later in Rohan~  
  
Gandalf paced back and forth, waiting on the children so he could take them away.  
  
An old nurse appeared. "My lord, the babes are here." She said, handing him both children. "They are very beautiful and healthy girls."  
  
Gandalf's eyes darkened. In all of his worrying, he had prayed that they would not be female. It was harder to protect a female, though somewhat easier to hide. Many forget about females. . .except for the Elven ones. Elleths are hauntingly beautiful and never easily forgotten. He now knew that these two could not stay in Arda. They must be sent and protected elsewhere.  
  
"Come my beauties. We must get you to safety."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Our world approx. 75 BC  
  
Gandalf carried the bundles gently, walking around in the dark towards a large, marble home of a young couple he knew. They had long wished for children, though had not been blessed with any.  
  
He looked around the large city of Rome. The ruler was well loved and very strong, his country reaching far in all directions.  
  
Kyros Cassias walked out of his home to greet his old and strange friend. He had known for a long time that Gandalf was not from this world and knew that his visits were not often for long or for simple matters.  
  
"I have a large favor to ask of you Kyros. I ask that you take these two children and raise them. They are in great danger in my world and their living is extremely important."  
  
"Petra! Come quickly!" Kyros Cassias called to his wife, bringing her out of the shadows.  
  
Petra took the children, her arms wrapping them safely to her. "What should we name them?" She whispered into the night.  
  
"You must have them learn to fight. They must be raised as men. Their sex must never be known. Call them Lysander and Rampion. You shall know them by their necklaces. Rampion bears a green leaf whistle Lysander bears an arrow. They are elves, and therefore immortal, they shall never die unless they suffer a broken heart or a mortal wound. You must teach them the ways of war. Promise me they will know." (A/N: The leaf on Rampion's necklace is like that on the cloaks in the movie and Lysander's is a small arrow made of diamonds, like Arwen's necklace only in the shape of an arrow.)  
  
"I give you my word, upon my honor and with all the strength and power I have, I, Kyros Cassias, shall raise these girls as though they were my own, and I shall raise them as men."  
  
Gandalf nodded sadly, accepting the Senator's promise. "Then I can do no more. I know not how long they must be in this world, only that they must be here. I pray they stay safe."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Approx. 8 BC in Rome  
  
Lysander and Rampion stood back and watched as their father was carried through the streets of Rome. He had died the night before at a ripe old age. He had been thirty when they had been brought to Rome and given to Kyros Cassias and Petra. He drew his last breath on his one-hundredth birthday. Petra had given into old age some three years before.  
  
The two knew of their heritage and of their immortality. They also knew that the man that had brought them here had told their father that they must know how to fight, but that had not stopped their mother from secretly teaching them the ways of women and ladies. Now, barely in their seventies, they were on their own and knew not what to do, only that they must leave before many started to ask questions about their youthful looks. Many had not opened their mouths, nor raised their voices above whispered for fear of Kyros Kassias and his power in Rome.  
  
"Lysander, where do we go?" Rampion asked quietly, her dark gray eyes following the wonderful man she had loved all of her life.  
  
"How does Egypt sound for now?" Lysander, the elder of them both, whispered back.  
  
"Lovely. We shall leave tonight, before we are raided and killed." Rampion whispered, sounding somewhat relieved.  
  
"You are the seer."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Two years later in Bethlehem  
  
They traveled quickly by night, following the bright star. They had heard that just below the star was where the savior had been born.  
  
As they arrived in Bethlehem they made their way towards the stables of a small inn and watched as three kings from the east bowed before the newly born babe.  
  
Looking up, Lysander touched her sister's shoulder. They both watched as the angels appeared and began singing.  
  
They went into the stables and bowed before their King. They both vowed and promised God that as long as they lived, they would serve the Savior.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Thirty-three years later  
  
They sat before the cross where they savior hang, his body limp, the crown of thorns so harsh on his soft and loving features.  
  
Tears poured down their faces, their hearts felt as though they would die at any moment.  
  
Three days later:  
  
They ran quickly to see if they could find their King. They watched from afar as his disciples fell on their knees and cried tears of joy.  
  
"Glory be to God!" Lysander whispered. He had overcome death.  
  
"Take hope sister, and be at peace. The world is saved." Rampion said as she hugged her sister to her and they walked towards the risen savior, who they bowed down to.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back on Middle Earth  
  
Gandalf watched the elves of Rivendell circle and dance. It had been many years since he had taken the girls away. He knew that he could not go and get them, or even speak to them until it was time for them to come home. And he knew not when the time would come.  
  
He watched as the two mothers stood behind their ladies, waiting for every beck and call. The light in their eyes had long since died and they had nearly faded-"for unknown reasons," of course---not too long after their daughters were taken. The only thing that had saved them was his promise of seeing Lysander and Rampion, his promise that if they just hold on, they would be reunited. Of course, it had also helped that Haldir had not left Roselle's side, nor had Legolas left Grecia's. Many elves thought that this was because they had grown up together and had been the best of friends. But Gandalf knew it was because, even though no one else had seen anything, the two elves loved the elleths with all of their souls. Grecia and Roselle simply would not allow themselves to see the love, only the want.  
  
His brow furrowed. He knew that Middle Earth's time passed half as fast as the other world's time did. It had been two hundred years in Middle Earth, so the girls should be four hundred now. He felt that they were doing fine, but he still couldn't help but worry.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back in the other world (334 AD in Rome)  
  
"Heaven help us!" Lysander whispered as she and her sister were pushed into the large "ring of terror" as she liked to call it.  
  
"We're going to die." Rampion whispered. Lysander looked at her and touched her mind with her own. It was the fear talking, nothing she had seen in a vision. Lysander visibly looked relieved.  
  
They weren't exactly sure when everything took place or how it happened, all they knew was they were fighting in a small skirmish with some group that was trying to rob them, who turned out to be a Roman general and quite a few of his best men. They had lost. Although they hadn't been discovered as women (which would have lead to them being some man's whore) they had been recognized as great warriors, seeing as they took down seven men in just a few minutes. They had been beaten into unconsciousness and had been taken to Rome, where they were now about to participate as gladiators.  
  
They were each given a sword and then chained together.  
  
"Okay, what did Father say about killing people?" Lysander asked, trying to remember everything she had learned in the past four hundred years of her life.  
  
"Close off your mind and do not worry about the circumstances until you are safe."  
  
"Okay, well, here we go." She whispered as they were given the signal to start.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Approx. 548 in Ravenna  
  
"Wow, this is really nice."  
  
"I wonder how long it took him."  
  
"Probably a long time."  
  
Rampion looked at her sister with that comment and glared. "Well, yeah, I should think so. It's a mosaic in a cathedral, of course it took more than a long time."  
  
Lysander smirked. She loved getting Rampion upset. It was so easy. "Well, okay, we've now been to see the great, new, octagonal cathedral with the big mosaic of Justinian and Theodora. Are you happy?"  
  
Rampion smiled, "Yes. And it's the Church of St. Vitale. Now, what do you want to see?"  
  
"Let's go to Rome. I miss it."  
  
"Anything and anywhere but Rome. I miss it too, but if I never see that coliseum again, it will be too soon. We fought over a hundred battles in there before we finally won our freedom. I don't know how we did it, but we did it, and I never want to do it again."  
  
"That was over two hundred years ago and it hasn't been home to a battle since 405. We're going to Rome."  
  
"Fine, but we're going to Athens after that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Approx. 961 in China  
  
"I really like it here. . .except for the training. They really beat it into you." Lysander said, rubbing her slightly cracked ribs.  
  
After Rampion had a vision of China, they had traveled far and reached it quite easily, which had frightened them (as they hardly ever went anywhere without a battle to the death of some sort.) Anyway, they had arrived and asked about the best teacher of war tactics. They had been led to a monastery of some ancient monks in the mountains and had then proceeded to learn from the small man.  
  
Their teacher, Xeou Kungxai, had known right away that they were women, he had also quickly known that they were a little over a thousand years old. He told them, with the help of a monk who knew of the western languages, that because of their age and the great danger in their futures that he would teach them. The two of them had been extremely grateful and had learned to read and write in Chinese before they began anything.  
  
That had been three years earlier.  
  
"Confucius say, that our greatest glory is not in ever falling, but in rising every time we fall. You have risen many times, old one." Their teacher said from behind them.  
  
"It's getting harder to do that." She had, the Chinese rolling off her tongue as though she had been born speaking it.  
  
Rampion laughed aloud. "So, what's tomorrow's lesson?" She asked, clearly eager to spar some more.  
  
"The time has come for you to go back. I can teach you no more. You have learned all you can from me." He said, bowing to them. "You two learn very fast, and are more than prepared for your journey home. It is long before you get there, but you will arrive there. That is what matters."  
  
"We have no home." Lysander said, her blue eyes watering. "Where will we go?" Her melodic voice broke.  
  
"Your home is not in this world. You have many years and many trials before happiness will truly reach you. You are to leave at dawn. Tonight, we celebrate."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Approx. 1002 on a boat in the middle of nowhere  
  
Rampion massaged her temples while the man next to her vomited. He had been seasick for the entire voyage. "Let me get this straight. We're sailing from Greenland to Norway, right? Right. And suddenly, NO, we're not there. We haven't struck the right land. We're on a different, uncharted land." She said in her native Latin, staring at the equally irritated Lysander.  
  
"Basically. I swear, what is it with men and not checking maps."  
  
"Newfoundland. Now that's original." Rampion scoffed.  
  
"Hey, his name is Lief. But careful what you say. He may 'Lief' us here."  
  
"Vikings. I swear. Why did we join Vikings?"  
  
"Because I thought that one was quite handsome." Lysander said, not wanting to meet her sister's eyes, knowing she would get a guilt trip.  
  
"Yeah, and they slaughtered him before we even got on the boat."  
  
"I know, I know! We'll do whatever you want as soon as we get out of this mess."  
  
"Just pray we do get out of this mess!"  
  
"You're such a pessimist!"  
  
"Well somebody has to be a realist on this trip. Both of us can't just go around joining Vikings every time we see a handsome one."  
  
"OKAY! I get it! Just shut up!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
1066 in England  
  
Lysander notched her arrow. "You know, I may have gotten us stuck with stupid Vikings, but I have yet to get us stuck in a WAR!" She shouted in Chinese.  
  
"Shush! Someone will hear you!" Rampion said. She gripped her sword tighter and waited for the call. "At least I have a vision before we go into something dangerous. We'll survive AND be one the winning side. The Battle of Hastings will be won."  
  
Lysander sighed and let her arrow fly as their commander gave the signal. Her arrow landed true, killing one the opposing warriors.  
  
Rampion waited for her turn, and when it was given, she rushed forward and began to quickly fight and kill all those that opposed her. She was far faster than others and her fighting style was ever changing.  
  
(Skipping ahead) Rampion thrust her sword into one last man before she stopped, sensing that they had won. There was much cheering as they watched what was left of the enemy retreat. Lord William, their leader, clapped her shoulder, and smiled. "Well done Sir Rampion!"  
  
Rampion bowed gently. "An honor, my lord."  
  
Lysander walked over to her sister and smiled. "Nice." She whispered in Hebrew.  
  
"Not so bad yourself."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
1297, Scotland  
  
"'You know, I may have gotten us stuck with stupid Vikings, but I have yet to get us stuck in a WAR!' What do you call this! A ball!" Rampion mocked her sister.  
  
Lysander was glaring. No, she would call this a revolution, but Rampion was right. She had spoken two hundred years too soon. "William Wallace will do fine. We just should have gone to Greece like you said. Okay. Are you happy now?"  
  
"William Wallace will die in eight years time after the English try him for treason. He's going to loose."  
  
Lysander hung her head in defeat. Never argue with the one who could see the future. She had often wondered why she got stuck with the ability to read minds and know peoples' souls, but quickly squashed that after Rampion had nearly fallen for that Hungarian who was actually planning to kill them. Rampion may see the future, but she couldn't read peoples' hearts.  
  
"Let's just fight, and then we'll go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
May 30, 1431, France  
  
They both stood and watched as the young girl, no more than a child, was lead to the platform. They had fought long and hard for and with her. Joan d'Arc was sentenced to execution on this day. They looked at her face and both could not help but cry. She had accepted a fate that was not just, but was what she had to endure.  
  
"I thought you said she would win." Lysander said, her voice breaking.  
  
"She did, only, in order for her to truly win, she had to die. Through her death, France will win its independence and she will finally be happy and safe." Rampion whispered, her own voice breaking, her steel gray eyes softening to look like pliant aluminum.  
  
Rampion's metallic eyes reflected the fire as Joan lifted her face to the heavens. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as The Lady of Loraine was burned at the stake after being found guilty of committing treason against God.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
1454 in Walachia  
  
Lysander and Rampion were brought to a very large castle by some guards of some sort.  
  
"Please don't let this be Castle Dracula, please don't let this be Castle Dracula." Lysander kept repeating, while Rampion shook with fear. But by judging from the bodies that were impaled and then shown outside this castle, her chances of getting her wish her slim.  
  
A very tall, dark, brooding man came to meet them.  
  
"My lord, we found these two wandering."  
  
The man smiled cruelly and said in a deep rumbling voice. "And what are your names, boys?"  
  
"Ly-Lysand-Lysander."  
  
"Ramp-p-pion."  
  
"Well, Lysander and Rampion, do you know what the punishment is?" He asked. His voice was sickeningly sweet.  
  
Lysander sucked in a ragged breath. Vlad Tepes, the Impaler, Dracula, whatever you really wanted to call him, was well-known for making up excuses to impale anyone and everyone.  
  
Rampion let out a whimper and Lysander's will strengthened. In all of their years together, all of the battles, all of the death, and even while fighting as gladiators, fighting with the Scots, fighting against the English while in France, fighting as Franks with Charlemagne, and fighting with each other, Rampion had never trembled, never whimpered, nor ever cried about their way of life or the ever present possibility of death. Lysander would be hewn down before she ever let her sister's fear come true. She gathered all of her strength and power and touched Rampion's mind to ease away the fear and help her remember that they were well-seasoned warriors who had fought worse battles and won. They would fight off Dracula and all of his minions first.  
  
Rampion felt Lysander's mind touch hers and was instantly comforted.  
  
Dracula signaled to his guards to kill them. Lysander and Rampion drew their courage quickly and dodged their attackers and quickly maneuvered the swords from them into their own hands. They pressed the blades to their attackers throats and looked to Dracula, to see what he would do.  
  
He smiled, which left them stunned. "You shall not die. No. And in return for my mercy, you shall join my army. Come, it is time to eat."  
  
Rampion looked at her sister and whispered in Chinese, "I don't understand. One minute we're going to die and the next we're in his army!"  
  
"He has seen our worth. He knows he needs strong warriors, and we defeated two of his strongest and bravest." Lysander whispered back, after touching the mind and soul of the ruler.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back on Middle Earth  
  
Gandalf sat quietly in the Last Homely House. He could sense Sauron rising, ever stronger and ever malevolent. He had not sensed it this strongly since Grecia and Roselle came to him over nine hundred and sixty years ago. He, however, had not sensed it in the children, only the power of Sauron's want of the children. The daughters of Haldir and Legolas were powerful, and now, hopefully, strong warriors.  
  
He thought over the past years. Queen Lossewen had passed into the West and entered the Gray Havens. Her lady-in-waiting, Grecia, had gone with her, for she had been hearing the call far sooner, but had waited on her daughter for a century and a half. Gandalf had finally told her that he knew not when her daughter would come back, only that she would, and when she did, he would bring her to Grecia.  
  
Legolas had been heartbroken at losing his love, but he promised her, in front of his entire kingdom, that he would see her again, and on that day, he would join her in marriage. Grecia had been speechless, but had finally seen the light. After over three thousand years, she had finally seen Legolas' love fore her. She had finally seen that he meant to bind to her, had always meant to bind to her, but was waiting for her.  
  
From what Gandalf understood, Grecia had mourned her stupidity all the way to the Gray Havens.  
  
Gandalf sighed. He wondered over the other couple. Haldir was still very much in love with Roselle, as was Roselle with Haldir, but neither had admitted their feelings to the other. Roselle began hearing the call of the sea at almost the same time as Grecia, but also chose to stay with Galadriel. She had been overjoyed when she learned of Legolas' admission, but had grieved for her own misfortunes in love. She had never loved anyone other than Haldir, and would love him until the end of forever.  
  
The wizard shook the thoughts from his head, and concentrated on the future. The girls could come back after the threat of Sauron was gone. Even if it took another nine hundred and sixty-three years.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Back into the other world (approx. 1851)  
  
"So, you're basically saying that America is going to go into a civil war in about ten years." Lysander said, looking at her sister with a tired and drawn face.  
  
"Basically."  
  
"We are NOT getting involved."  
  
"Why? I know you're tired. I'm tired too. We're nineteen hundred and twenty- six. We've been fighting as men all of our lives. I'm sick of the bloodshed and of the killing as well, especially after we fought for Dracula. But I'm given these visions for a reason."  
  
"I know, but. . .but. . .It seems that we've been in more battles since we moved here. French and Indian War, American Revolution, moved to France to get away from America for a while, got the French Revolution just after that. Moved back here, got the War of 1812. Moved to England to take a vacation, got sucked into the Battle of Waterloo. Went to vacation in Greece, got sucked into the Greek Revolution. And NOW, we're getting an American Civil War. Rampion!"  
  
"I know Lysander, I was there too. Besides, maybe, just maybe, we can go vacationing somewhere else, as women this time, and meet someone nice and settle down."  
  
Lysander smiled. Rampion was constantly thinking about settling down and raising a family these days. If the truth was told, she wanted it as well, but they both knew in their heart of hearts that they couldn't. Not until they figured out everything, and went back to their world, if only to get answers.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Paris, 1918  
  
While they had thought of finally going as women, nearly fifty years after their discussion, the thought was quickly shot down with the Spanish- American War. It was yet again shot down, when they arrived in Russia, just in time for the Russian Revolution.  
  
Rampion shook her head as they walked down the Champs-Elysee, making their way through the crowd, trying to get to the small hotel they were staying in. "Do you think we can get a boat to take us to America safely?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We're signing up. Might as well."  
  
"Good. I was wondering when you'd break."  
  
"I didn't break."  
  
"Whatever you say Meshka, whatever you say." Rampion said and laughed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Okay, that's the end of this chapter-it's 17 pages-and I need to save stuff for chapter two. Okay, see the pretty blue button, PRESS IT and type a lovely message for me.  
  
If you're all wondering why I put 'sister' I put that because that's how they were raised and they're close like sisters (trust me, I have two, you get pretty close after so many years.many, many years) Anywho---I'm changing a few things in The Lord of the Rings-Haldir isn't going to die, he's going to live and sail to the Gray Havens a few years before Galadriel. Elladan and Elrohir will NOT be staying in Rivendell, but will sail to the West along with all the other elves.  
  
Just in case you're wondering, this is a Elladan/Lysander and a Elrohir/Rampion fanfiction. I think that there needs to be more of those.  
  
Thank you.  
  
+ (- ^^ |0 + (- |) (Tempted) 


	2. Appology

I am very sorry, but all of my stories are being put on hold due to health problems.  
  
I am having trouble with my autonomic nervous system, (the one that controls the heart and lungs). From what the doctors have figured out, it seems to be damaged, which causes me tremendous pain, especially in my hands and fingers.  
  
As soon as we figure out what is wrong and correct it (if possible) my writing will continue. I am very sorry to disappoint you.  
  
God bless you and keep you,  
  
Tempted 


End file.
